Shadow of Destiny
by DBZfan4ever
Summary: A/U A Story about a different Mirai Timeline that includes the existence of a Mirai Goten Mirai Pan as Goten's twin sister and Mirai Bra as Trunks sister. Follow these four on a trip through time to change the past and a heroic quest to save the future RR


**Disclaimer: If either the dragonballs, or Genie from Aladdin existed in real life, then I would be a proud owner of the rights to Dragonball/Dragonball Z/and wipe and any all traces of GT of the face of the Earth...but alas, it is not to be...**

** So yeah, basically I don't own Dragonball/Dragonball Z. The only thing I own is any O.C. characters that I create in this fic and any original plot lines I come up with and even then I'm not planning on making any money off them (not that I could...), so yeah, other than that this was made for purely entertainment purposes, not profit. So...no suing me please, it would only add an extra nickel to your wallet anyways. **

Hello peoples! First attempt at writing a fanfic!

READ THIS BEFORE YOU START READING THE STORY OTHERWISE CERTAIN THINGS WILL NOT MAKE ANY SENSE!

A few heads up about this...

1) This IS an A/U to anybody that dislikes those types of story (Personally I think those stories are refreshing.)

2) Planet Vegeta-sei was NOT destroyed by Frieza, meaning Saiyans are NOT extinct. Also they are not bloody thirsty purgers, just really really greedy and controlled a lot of planets in their empire, although they are still crazy strong, can still kick most any body's ass and eat you out of all food supplies for five years (It would be a crime to take THOSE aspects away from them)

3) I might have kinda changed Chi-Chi's personality to make it so that she lets Gohan train instead of studying.

4) Also as stated above, Chikyuu (Earth) was a part of the Sayian Empire... Before the androids came and... you know killed just about everybody...

5) Goten does exist in the Mirai timeline because Chi-Chi was three months pregnant with him when Goku died of the heart virus, and he was born right before the Androids came six months later (that's the actual timeline of what happened). Trunks is still a year older (he was six months old when future Goku died) then him because he was one when the androids came, and yes Goten has a twin which brings us too...

6) Pan and Bra are Goten and Trunk's twin sisters. Sorry people, that is why it's an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, it does happen to be for a reason. The reason Pan is Goten's twin sister? Fit better with the story, (That way it's less creepy to be a T/P & G/B when there's only a six month difference between their ages instead of fifteen) and it was a LOT easier than making up an O.C.

7) Yes still blabbing, and although practically needless to say, Mirai Bra and Pan can fight, fly, and turn super saiyan, and since Pan is Goten's twin sister, she is HALF sayian, NOT a quarter.

8) Last one, I promise, Also, this story is about the Mirai timeline, and after defeating the androids going to Namek and reviving everybody, and other stuff, like new threats, and adjusting to life after being dead for two decades, blah, blah, blah. I'm surprised if anybody actually read this far...

Any who, anything else will be explained in the story, now that I'm done blabbing let's get on with the show...

** ~Time Travel Saga~**

** ~Age: 784 A.D.~**

The young woman brushed a strand of stray lavender hair out of her azure eyes, as they scanned the surrounding area slowly, dejectedly and gloomily, taking in all the devastation caused by the most recent attack by those psychopathic, unremorseful, just plain _sick_, killing metal tin cans.

Bra Vegeta-Briefs, once known as the crown princess of the proud warrior race called the Saiyans, stood in the charred remains of what was once known as East City, once being the key word in that sentence. Now all that remained were the hollowed out empty shells of concrete buildings, only a handful of which actually managed to stand a few feet off the ground, hell most were no longer even buildings anymore. Rubble littered the cracked ground which was nothing more than dirt with withered grass, tall billows of smoke were rising from several different points, and the strong gushes of wind were mixing said smoke in with dust and dirt particles causing whoever was unfortunate enough to be standing within the debris of the decimated metropolis to breathe in the combination, which she was sure couldn't be particularly healthy, for the average full-blooded human at least, but with her and her half-saiyan blood she was somewhat sure that she was more resistant to diseases then...

Wait, why was she talking about contracting illnesses? She was sure she was going somewhere more serious with that last thought then that...

Oh, right, that's right, the androids, androids and their whole mass killing spree thing.

Which, when you thought about it, was truly the most sad part of this whole entire situation. Not this kind of destruction done to the cities, not the terror and hysteria that they caused, but the killing. The just plain useless, _**senseless **_killing.

Although true, half of her blood boiled and burned, searing her from her inners at the thought and relish of battle and challenge, it didn't during thoughts like this, her blood didn't boil at the thought of this kind of fight.

Not this kind of battle.

Not this kind of battle where the challenger might as well have been a fish stranded on land, flopping around in a pitiful display there was such an enormous difference in power. Not this kind of battle, where all that power, power that could have been used in so, so many different ways, was put to such misuse. There was no honor in it, no respect, no care for fellow warriors as was common in her people with whom she shared her father's blood.

The young princess was so immersed in both her own thoughts and her careful searching of the wrecked city, that she almost didn't detect the familiar ki that was steadily approaching her until it was standing next to her, and when she did she was actually startled enough to jump slightly, before she whipped around to face the form of her twin brother, Trunks Vegeta Briefs. He had previously gone to check the southern part of the city for any survivors, but before she could even ask she knew the answer from the sorrowful look in his eyes that the effort had been in vain, her suspicions only confirmed when he shook his head back and forth in a "no" type of gesture.

"Damn it..." She muttered, cursing quietly under her breath, before turning around and kicking a large chunk of stone that had conveniently landed there in frustration, mostly at herself and the rest of them for not being there when the attack had started to save the innocents, although part of the frustration was also directed towards the fact that they were so god damned helpless against the androids to do anything to really help, they were so damn _**weak**_ against them.

And weak was the one thing she _**absolutely refused**_, on any grounds, to be.

She was her father's daughter after all, whether he had died when she and her brother had only been infants and far too young to remember him or not, whether the Saiyan race was on the brink of extinction or not, she was still the damn princess of them, she had the royal blood running through her veins, and yet she was being bested by metal cans who had heaped shame upon shame on her family, upon her entire race, upon their culture and upon pretty much damn everything else...

Letting out a shriek, she kicked the stone yet again, causing the poor unsuspecting rock to break in half and crumble to dust, and quickly began muttering some very...um...colorful words under her breath, along with a few death threats sprinkled in between, including one particularly interesting, not to mention inventive, scenario involving fish, sharp bits of scrap metal, battery acid, and a teddy bear.

And for the sake of mercy, this story will not go into any more explicit details about just what this plan entails, as the inner working of Bra's mind could permanently scar anybody reading this for life.

This little spectacle more than likely would have gone on for a good half hour or so, had Bra not been suddenly, and rudely, interrupted when she felt her Trunk's hand on her tense shoulder, and his quiet and calm voice drifting through the air.

"I know how you feel Bra, trust me I know, because I feel the exact same way. Listen sis, this frustrates me as much as it does you, not being able to help all these people, or stop the androids, it annoys me and frustrates the hell out of me too, but you know just as well as I do that no matter how much it does, that there's absolutely nothing we can do about it. Just because we're all Super Saiyan's, it doesn't mean crap, it didn't mean crap for father, it didn't mean crap for Gohan, and it doesn't mean crap for us. We're no match for Number's Seventeen and Eighteen, _**and you know it**_."

Bra scowled and crossed her arms across her chest, unknowingly looking remarkably like the feminine version of Vegeta, before turning around to face Trunks. Before she could retaliate though, with what would have undoubtedly been a reply scathing enough to destroy what tiny small spec of childhood innocence still existed on the planet for the rest of eternity, Trunks spoke up again.

"Come on, let's go meet up with Pan and Goten, with any luck, they hopefully managed to find a few survivors."

Bra snorted, and looked up. Nope, sorry Trunks, she didn't happen to see any flying pigs, nor were canines and felines raining down upon them. Still, she followed her brother into the air without any complaints, hell who knew, maybe Trunks was right and Goten and Pan actually had managed to find a few lucky souls.

Hours Later...

As it turned out...

Nope, no such luck. Like she had predicated, neither Goten nor Pan had managed to find any survivors in the debris of the city.

Bra heaved a deep, somewhat dejected sigh, as she attempted to get the coffee maker working. Now normally for the daughter of the esteemed Bulma Briefs, former president of what was once known as Capsule Corporation and certified genius, a task as minuscule and simple as brewing a pot of coffee was like asking her is she was competent enough to count up to the number three.

But when you had spent the last nearly seven hours working non-stop on one of the most complicated machines you've ever constructed, and on less than five hours of sleep during the entire week at that, coffee brewing managed to morph itself into World War III.

Her hands had been fumbling with the different buttons for a good five minutes, as her sleep (and mathematics) numbed mind tried in vain to gain a comprehension of what each one did, but every time she tried to recall each one's function the only thing that ran through her mind were complex equations and algorithms. After what seemed like hours, although she knew that it had only been about ten minutes, she finally managed to get the infernal contraption working and watched in relief as the precious black liquid slowly dripped into her awaiting mug. Seizing the cup like it held the secret to the android's defeat after it had been filled, Bra managed to drown half the contents of the cup in a single large gulp, and almost wept in happiness as the caffeine gave her system the jump start that it so desperately needed.

Taking a seat in one of the worn kitchen table chairs, Bra allowed herself a glance at the clock and saw it flashing in bright red numbers 2:53. With nothing more than a slight shake of her head, Bra easily shrugged off the fact that she had worked yet another late night, as had become her habit for the past few years , Bra took another sip of coffee, and allowed her thoughts to wander to the machine that she had spent the better part of the last three years of her life building. It was almost complete too, all she needed to do was adjust the steering mechanism, tweak the processing unit and the internal drive core, connect a few more wires and poof, the first ever working time machine would be in working order. Bra allowed herself a small, smug, smile at that thought, to think, the first ever working time machine and she had built it, she couldn't help but think that it would be an accomplishment her late mother would be proud of had she...lived to see it...

Her mother...

Bra's smug smile slowly disappeared at that last thought, replaced with a more solemn, somewhat bitter, expression. Their mother was a touchy subject for her and Trunk's, almost even more so than their father. The late Bulma Briefs, wife to the great Saiyan Prince Vegeta, and would-be future queen of the vast empire the Sayian's had acquired throughout the years, had not even gotten the chance to see her son and daughter's first birthday's. She had began to hemorrhage shortly after the ordeal of child birth was over and the doctor's hadn't managed to stop it in time, causing her to bleed out.

Apparently, having to bear and carry two Sayian hybrids for nine months had taken its toll on her poor body, and then with the trauma and strain of natural child-birth it had become to much for her frail form to handle.

Then with the death of Prince Vegeta and the rest of the royal family (and most of the Saiyan Race) at the hand's of the androids a little over a year later, Trunks and Bra had been turned from royalty to nearly penniless orphans before they had even reached the tender age of two (they had been one and a half to be specific), and with only the other one as their, actually still living, relatives.

Although in the logical portion of her brain, she was fully aware that such a situation wasn't her mother's fault, another portion of her brain, the one that had to watch Goten and Pan grow up in the care and arm's of a loving mother and elder brother despite the threat of the androids, craved for somebody to blame because that hadn't been her.

And that portion of her brain, tended to direct a lot of hate, bitterness, and blame towards Bulma Briefs.

Bra sighed again, setting her now empty mug on the table, and began to massage her temples while shaking her head, as if such actions would clear these thoughts from her mind. They were pointless anyways, besides what difference would it have made had her mother actually lived? The only fate that would have awaited her would have been a swift death at the hands of 17 & 18 in another year, and even if she was spared from that, which was unlikely, she would have still died along with Vegeta, it was how Sayian mating bonds worked, if one of them kicked the bucket, you could bet your sweet ass the other one would be following the pushing up daises act in a few years...

And why the _**hell**_ was she still thinking about this?

With an annoyed huff, Bra grabbed her mug from the table and walked over to the counter, pouring herself another cup of the black gold before forcing her thoughts in an entirely different direction, back towards the time machine, the nearly completed time machine, and then when it was finally completed...

...

...

Well...

When the machine was completed, she had somewhat assumed that then her brother and two best friends would then willingly go along with her plan after they found out what it was, but nothing was set in stone yet, especially considering none of them knew about the time machine yet.

After all, Gohan had been the only one that was aware of either her plan, or that she was attempting to build the time machine to begin with. She hadn't bothered to tell anybody else after he had dismissed the idea as "science fiction nonsense" before she could even fully finish explaining things to him properly, because if the others had felt that way about her little "pointless science experiment" then the machine might not have gotten past the blue-prints stage. The only thing that she had told the others about the project after they had found out that she was working on some sort of huge confidential project was the cryptic response about it being "the final hope for their world". Which they had taken to mean something that was capable of defeating the androids. Which was true in a sense, because if Kakarot had lived long enough...

Still though, back on the original point, she wouldn't blame anybody if they were apprehensive about her little scheme. After all when it came down to it, putting it bluntly, she was asking them to use a time machine that had never once been tested and could break down right in the middle of the space time continuum...leaving you trapped there...forever...

Er...maybe she would accidentally-on-purpose "forget" to leave that little tidbit of information out.

Anyways, she was asking them to use a time machine that might not even work properly to go back to a point where none of them had even been born yet, her mother wouldn't end up marrying her father for another year, and then it would be another year and a half before her and Trunks would be conceived and then born, and as for Goten and Pan they were a year younger than them so obviously if her and Trunks weren't born yet than neither would either of those two be. Thereby it could possibly be jeopardizing all of their existences, all to save the life of a man who they had never even met, with only the _hope_ that he could change the future for the better.

And basing something on hope, hadn't worked since #17 & # 18 had been activated, the word's meaning was distant and empty, as hollow as the shells of those once mighty concrete building structures.

And if her theory about parallel universes was correct, it would more than likely only serve as yet another reason on the now rabidly expanding list of "why they would think both Bra and her plan our crazy and they shouldn't go along with it", because if her theory was correct, then nothing about this current future would change. It would still be this living hellish nightmare that was their current time and lives, while another universe got to live in peace and happiness.

But still, if it could save another future, save another generation of people from having to suffer through this, save both the human and Sayian races, then maybe, maybe, the others would think that it was worth it...

She allowed her thoughts to wander, as she thought about this dilemma further, before picking up on a nearby ki approaching. Rolling her eyes, she set the now-empty-again mug on the counter, and leaned back with her arms crossed to wait for them to make their appearance.

She wasn't kept waiting very long.

"What are you still doing up?"

Bra's head snapped towards the doorway, and as she expected, there was Trunks standing there, wearing a pair of loose white pajama pants and a navy blue muscle shirt, looking at her with both concern and fury, although much of the former was drowned out by the latter.

She could only assume that the fury was coming from the fact that she had once again ignored him when he told her to get some sleep instead of pulling an 'all nighter' again (which at this point in time it was up to exactly 2,354, she kept track to make sure she had a smart-ass response ready if he ever asked how many times she had ignored him), and that it was intensified so much because of all the stress that he had been under the past few weeks, and he desperately needed somebody to vent it on.

And how lucky was she to be such a convenient person to vent on? While suffering from sleep deprivation, stress of her own, and was in such a state that she would be inclined to believe you if you told her that two plus two equals fish as it stood currently.

Well, if she was going to march into the field simply to fight a hopeless battle, she might as well go out guns ablaze.

Bra arched a regal eyebrow. "What does it look like I'm doing? Standing in the kitchen drinking coffee." She said dryly.

Trunk's eyes narrowed dangerously at her. "Ha, ha, ha, you're a regular comedian sis."

Bra shrugged. "What can I say, I try, had plenty of years to work on the routine after all. You want to catch the rest I'll be performing at the...Laugh-Riot Club all week" Dammit, she had never been very good with coming up with names, she blamed it on the fact that she had gotten her sense of humor from her father.

At least that was what Gohan had always been telling her.

Or maybe her lack of creativity was stemming from the previously mentioned sleep deprivation problem...

She didn't get much time to ponder this however, before her brother's hand clamped down firmly on her forearm; with an iron clad grip, and squeezing with such force that she was momentarily taken aback.

"I'm serious Bra, what are you still doing up?" Trunks demanded, in a low warning tone.

Now, any _**sensible**_ person in this kind of situation would make up some sort of very reasonable and totally and utterly believable excuse/lie about "not being able to sleep" or "just getting a midnight snack" and maybe even "went out for some fresh air, then wanted something to drink" and then promptly exit the kitchen stage left, leaving the pissed off half-sayian prince still standing there to take out his frustrations on the kitchen appliances.

But hey, like she said before, guns ablaze.

And besides, what would she do if Trunks destroyed the coffee maker? She all but lived on the stuff; seriously it was the subsistence of her life.

So with a silent prayer to a God who no longer lived, she rang out the first gunshot onto the field. "Nothing important, I just worked a late night and wanted some coffee to make my brain actually function again." She said, casually tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

Although she thought that it was impossible, Trunks eyes narrowed even further, to the point where he was squinting so much that he bore a strong resemblance to looking like some farsighted half-blind old man that was missing his glasses.

If it had been any other situation, she would have laughed at the comical expression.

But as things were, she didn't think laughing was the brightest of ideas.

"You pulled an all nighter, _**again**_, really Bra-" Trunks began to say, no doubt about to launch into a long winded lecture/rant about how irresponsible she was and that she was completely addicted to caffeine, and that she was going to get slowly kill herself through unintentional suicide if she kept doing this...

And although she understood that he was just trying to blow off some steam (and that the part about being addicted to caffeine was totally true)...she wasn't about to just stand there and take it.

"Yes Trunks, _**really**_, that's exactly what I did!" Bra snapped, interrupting him. "And don't you dare give me another lecture like your my mother and you caught me taking the last cookie in the jar, or that I snuck out in the middle of the night through the bloody window to go slut around, or anything else like that, because it just so happens that I'm a sixteen year old young woman who knows the difference between right and wrong, who knows not to get into the van with the pedophile who's offering me candy or wanting help to kind his kitty or puppy, and who knows full well just what the hell it is she's doing!"

"Oh, so you know what you're doing? Is that why you're working yourself to death by pulling all-nighters every day for the past-what has it been, three, four, years?" Trunks demanded.

"Three, just for clarification in the off chance that that wasn't rhetorical." Bra said first clearing that up, after all, you could never be too sure with her brother "And for your information, the_** reason **_that I've been 'working myself to death'" Bra said, doing air quotes around the last part. "Is because-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know already you've already told everybody about a thousand times. You're on some impossible 'holy grail' quest to make some sort of 'ultimate weapon' to defeat the androids or some sort of crap like that." Trunks informed her, sounding bored.

It was unfortunate that he had no way of knowing just how much truth that statement held.

Or how many lies.

"Yes! That's _**exactly **_why, and for your information, it is_** NOT **_some sort of 'impossible holy grail quest' Trunks!"

"And just how do you know that for a fact?"

"Because I already finished the-" Bra began to yell in frustration, but then realized what she was about to say and quickly stopped herself, clamping her hand over her mouth to shut herself up.

But it was far too late.

She had already said three words too many.

"You already finished it, have you Bra?" Trunks questioned, crossing his arms over his chest and arching an eyebrow at her, much like she had done earlier.

She didn't give him an answer, simply looked down at the ground with a barely audible sigh.

The sigh was for the fact that she was now going to have to explain to her brother that she had built a time machine...

And then try to convince him that she wasn't a psycho, because that last sentence sure made her sound like one.

Although it wasn't like there was any places where they could institutionalize her considering they were all rubble...

But that was besides the point.

"So then if it's completed, then why don't you go ahead and tell me just what this miracle invention is, considering that you've nearly killed yourself building it..."

The urge to roll her eyes at that last part was nearly overwhelming, honestly and Trunks called _her_ a drama queen.

Meanwhile, Trunks was still waiting patiently for Bra's response to his question.

But once again, he didn't receive one.

"Come on Bra, just what is it? Some kind of virus you made that hacks into the androids systems and overrides their processing systems?" Trunks questioned, resorting to starting a guessing game since she wouldn't willingly tell him outright.

Bra, who still had yet to remove her gaze that was fixated on the cracked linoleum tile floor, frowned and shook her head. Truth be told, she had briefly considered creating something like that early on, but then thought better of it, it would require more knowledge of the androids systems then she had to begin with for one. Then after it was built their was the problem of how she was going to get it uploaded to the androids, then make sure that it could bypass the no doubt countless number of fail-safe programs and firewalls that Gero would have built into their programming, the old man might have been a lot of things, mentally unstable, overly obsessed with vengeance, just as sadistic and apathetic as the monsters that he had built? Yes.

But a fool? No.

It was also why she had dismissed her other early ideas such as developing a deactivation, "fail-safe" remotes of sort, among other things.

Mostly because building such things, and making sure that they worked _**successfully **_required design plans, or blueprints, or something like that of the androids configuration.

And to her knowledge, no such thing existed, although she fervently wished that it did or she wouldn't have to been reduced to building the time machine to begin with.

Truthfully, the time machine had been a last resort option to her. It's not that she enjoyed the way that the events of the past had played out to form this kind of world or that she liked the state that Earth and Vegeta-Sei (which was now nothing more than an abandoned rock with a semi inhabitable environment) were currently in, it's just the thought of taking fate into your own hands, and changing around the time-stream, messing up the very dimension, and altering destiny itself it...unnerved her, to say the least.

Because no mere mortal should ever play Kami.

Nobody should ever put power like that in one's hands.

Because in the end, power was always abused. Whether or not the abuser did so with the purest of intentions, or with the cruelest of hearts.

Suddenly snapping herself out of the daze that her thoughts had put her in, Bra was both mildly surprised and irritated to find out that Trunks was still guessing, considering that it would have had to have been at the very least a good five minutes.

Really what did he think this was twenty questions?

With a huff, Bra cleared her throat loudly enough to catch his attention (not to mention to get him to shut up already), and then slowly raised her head to meet her brother's gaze.

And it certainly wasn't something that poor Trunks was prepared for.

Because poor Trunks hadn't expected such an intensity in his younger sister's eyes, and it had taken him completely aback. The intensity that made it seem as if there was some sort of roaring fire alight and ablaze bright and proud in her iris's, that caused her gaze to bore into him and seem like she was staring into his very soul.

"Trunks..." She began, and the tone of her voice, the authority, the absolute seriousness and earnest that told him whatever she was about to say was not to be taken lightly, put him slightly on edge.

Seriously what in Kami's name was so important to put that kind of...

Wait...just wait...

Could she...could she have really meant it before, when earlier she had said that she had finished her project that was supposed to be able to stop the androids? To end their reign of terror, finally after so many years?

Would they truly be able to finally put a stop to numbers 17 and 18, to defeat them and triumph where so many countless others before them had failed?

It was with thoughts like these, that for the first time in the short sixteen years that he had existed, Trunks felt something almost like hope rise and soar through him.

And then as if his sister had somehow managed to develop both telepathy skills in the past few minutes, or a much more likely explanation is that his emotions were written all over his face, Bra supplied him with an answer to at least one of his unspoken questions, which both caused the newfound hope he had just felt to dim slightly, and very much perplexed Trunks, even more so than before,

"Yes Trunks, like I said before, in case you didn't want to believe it, I finished the so called "impossible holy grail" project...but it's not what you think."

"Wait, wait, wait. So contrary to what you've been telling us for the past three years, this isn't something that's been constructed to exterminate the androids?" Trunks asked, in obvious displeasure. Bra had been feeding them all a fanciful made-up fairy tell that entire time?

Bra hesitated, unsure of how to properly respond, before deciding it would just be easier to answer with the truth no matter how cryptic it may be. "Yes...and no."

"Bra, what the hell are you talking about, that makes no sense! Is it supposed to kill the androids or not?"

Bra opened her mouth, paused, and then said rather abruptly. "Trunks...what would you say if I said we could change all of this."

The sudden question caught Trunks off guard, and he also wasn't entirely sure what his sister meant by 'change all of this'. "What do you mean?" He said slowly, "...Like, change the state of the world?" He guessed, after all what else was there**_ to_** change?

"No!" Bra snapped which such force Trunks wasn't sure what to make of it. "I mean change it all, change everything, to change the past itself! Make it so none of this ever happened, the androids were never activated, the Z-Warriors were never killed, the Saiyans weren't brought to the brink of extinction, _**none of it ever happened**_. What would you say if I said we could make it so that was true?"

Trunks was unsure if there was anything to say to that, and he found himself momentarily thinking that his sister had finally jumped off the deep end and completely lost her sanity.

"I'm not crazy Trunks!" Bra said, seeing the look on her elder brother's face.

_Oh I'm not so sure about that one sis... _Trunks thought ruefully, but decided against voicing that thought and instead said. "Alright then Bra, suppose for a moment that I understood that the hell it is that you're talking about, and that I knew just what was going on here, then I would more than likely say that if there was indeed a way to make what you just said true, I would do whatever it took to make it that way."

"Whatever it took?" Bra echoed.

He shook his head.

"No matter absolutely what?"

Again, a nod of the head.

"Then Trunks, I want you to listen very carefully to what I'm about to explain to you..."

**Meanwhile Twenty Years in the Past...**

**~Age 764 A.D.~**

Gohan blocked the punch thrown at his face, then countered with a right hook of his own. As this was blocked, he attempted to sweep his opponents legs out from under them, but was knocked back into a cliff face with a weak level ki blast before he could do so. Removing himself from the collapsed debris of the sandstone he brushed the pieces of rock away from his armor and wiping the small trickle of blood away from his upper lip, Gohan looked up to the spot where his Grandfather Bardock still stood, giving him a disapproving frown.

"You're still sloppy Gohan." The clone of his father reprimanded. "Your reflexes aren't as fast as they should be and your still leaving yourself opened to weak spots when you attack."

Gohan nodded and dropped into his fighting stance. Even though both his mother and father had taught him a few basic forms of martial arts, and even a few weak ki techniques before his Uncle Radditz had showed up on Earth with the news that his father was an alien from some place called Vegeta-Sei, he knew he still had a lot to learn and needed much more practice to be able to unlock his full potential on the battle field.

Although he wasn't sure on the exact details on how his father had ended up on Earth, Gohan understood that it had something to do with Frieza and his empire. Apparently he had attacked the medical station where his father had been born since it just so happened that the King Vegeta's sister had just given birth there as well (and sadly, both were killed in said attack). In the chaos to evacuate everybody off safely the escape pod that his father had been in was launched without his Grandmother Enel on board, and then some sort of malfunction in the pod's navigation system due to, of all things, his father's tail trashing around and hitting buttons it wasn't supposed to, had caused the pod to crash land on Earth instead of the home planet. They had only learned his father had lived recently, and since then a lot had happened, most notably his father had transformed into the legendary Super Saiyan on Namek during a fight against the one of the univerese's most powerful beings, Frieza.

He had been on Planet Namek on a quest to revive his friends who had fallen at the hands of one of Frieza's top henchman Dodoria.

Dodoria, who strongly reminded Gohan of a rather massive piece of over chewed pink bubblegum, had come to Earth after learning that "that weak monkey" (Bardock) and most of the rest of his family were there, with his intentions being able to finally "put that damn monkey in his worthless space" (a.k.a kill him and anybody else he ran across that was related to him) due to some sort of personal vendetta he had against his grandpa for killing off some of Freiza's soldiers back when they had ambushed his team and killed all of them expect for his grandpa's best friend Tora on Planet Meat some twenty and some odd years ago.

It wasn't that he cared about the soldier's he had killed, simply infuraited that somebody thought that they could get away with such an attack to "The Great Master's" personal army and walk away.

But of course that was only part of it, the even bigger insult, and he would bet an entire years worth of allowance that it was both the _real_ and _main _reason, was when his grandpa had managed to live through an attack that he had shot at him.

Insulting Frieza's pride was one thing to Dodoria, insulting _his own_ pride and walking away alive was another thing entirely.

Although to Gohan, twenty year plus seemed a pretty long time to hold a grudge against something as insignificant as that (insignificant to_ him_ at least), he guess it had made sense in Dodoria's screwed up twisted sense of logic.

Anyways, after the pink wad of bubble gum had arrived on Earth, with a couple of lower level soldier's in Frieza's army, the various assorted group of Z-Warriors including humans, aliens, and one morbidly obese samurai who had cowered behind a rock the whole time, had attmepted to fight him to ensure that he never got off of Earth alive since it meant the planet's very existence if he did.

Mostly because none of them had any doubt from the stories they had heard about Frieza from Bardock and Radditz, after Dodoria had finished his business there, he would go and report to Frieza afterward, who would then in return come to said Planet Earth and blow it all to hell with just a flick of his fucking finger, and then have the gulls and guts to justify destroying an_ entire planet_ by saying that there was "insubrantion against his great rule" (even though Earth wasn't even a part of his empire).

If you asked Gohan what he though, he though that he would have done it for the simple reason that he could

He was after all the almighty Frieza, ruler of the galaxy.

Or at least he _had_ been.

Another major event, besides his father becoming a Super Saiyan of course, was that in the same battle on Namek where his father had transformed, was also the same battle where the corrupt and villainous tyrant had met his better in battle and was killed.

And while all of that was happening in outer space, just as many major changes had been happening on Earth.

For starters, the lush green planet had joined the Saiyan's empire and the general populace was no longer in the dark about either the existence of life outside the planet or the abilities of a few select human warriors, a.k.a. the Z-fighters. At first everybody had been, understandably so, pretty freaked out and panicked by such information as that, but thanks to a few fast talking politicians of both planets, things had managed to have been calmed down considerably since the beginning.

And well this had been happening once they got back to Earth, Gohan trained while eagerly anticipating the return of his dad from wherever he was out in the vast galaxy. He had refused to be wished back to the planet with the Namek dragonballs when given the opportunity.

_Oh well we can't force him back if he doesn't want to be home just yet, besides I'm sure that he'll be back soon, after all it can't be that much longer it's already been a whole year..._Gohan thought, with a tinge of bitterness, like he said it had been a whole year, what could be so much more important in space then coming back to Earth and spending time with his own family and friends that missed him?

Of course he had tried to reason with himself over this, tried to talk himself into believing that whatever ship his father had acquired wasn't working properly, or that he still was too injured in his battle against Frieza to return yet, hell he even at one point tried to convince himself that the ship didn't have enough food stocks for him to depart.

But every excuse he made up for him, he found an equally as good solution to solve it, and frankly he was getting tired of it.

Tired of making up excuses and justifications for something that there really wasn't any excuses for, if he could have come back to his newly revived friends and newly found family on the planet that he had grown up on and protected and saved at least half a dozen times in his short life, then why didn't he? What new fighting technique or move could possibly compare to that, could possibly be more important?

Fighting wasn't the world, it wasn't everything, and although he knew that at times this was a difficult concept for his father to grasp, he should have realized it when he could have come home a year ago.

Shaking his head like a dog having just come out of water would to clear his thoughts, Gohan forced his mind to focus on the sparing session with his grandfather, when he realized that the session hadn't even started becuase, contray to what he normally would have done which was attack him while he was lost in thoughts and distracted to teach him not to daze off during battle, instead his grandfather wasn't even paying attention to him any longer.

What he _was_ doing however was looking off into the distance in a sort of trance like state.

Two things made Gohan relaize that something was wrong, _very very _wrong.

For one thing, his grandfather's was ghostly, devoid of absolutely all color, it resembled more like the fine bone china that he had seen Bulma's mother use for dinner whenever guests came over for dinner,

That and the look on his face, it looked...looked like grim, like he had accepted the fact that he was about to get sent to an execution.

Bewildered, and worried for Bardock, Gohan turned and faced in the same direction as his grandfather and for the first time reached out with his ki sensing abilties.

Then proceeded to immediately understand just what was wrong with his grandfather.

Because four, insanely powerfully strong ki's were approaching Planet Earth at an alarming speed.

And the realization of who one of those ki's belonged to had the blood in Gohan's vein morph into tiny icicles flowing through his systems.

Made his brain completely shut down as any and all reasonable and logical thoughts fled.

And probably made his face resemble his grandfather's, as one word started constantly repeating itself in his otherwise non-functioning mind.

No.

No, no, no, no, no, no!

It couldn't be, it just couldn't be!

His father had killed this guy on Namek, he was one billion percent sure of it!

Without wasting any more time, Gohan blasted off to the area where he felt that the four ki's would land, his grandfather not far behind, and not too soon afterward, he felt the ki of the other Z-Fighters approaching the same area as them.

They had apparently felt the ki's as well.

But then again it was pretty much impossible not to.

And throughout the flight there, Gohan found himself hoping and praying that he was wrong about who the identity of the person which one of those ki's belonged to because if he wasn't, then they were all doomed.

After all the only person capable of standing up against Frieza was his father.

Without him, they were all dead.

But little did Gohan, or any of our warriors for that matter, know that they were about to receive help from the most unlikely of people, from the most unlikely of places.

Because twenty years into the future, the last remaining members of the Saiyan race, the last Z-Warriors, and the last hope for Earth were preparing themselves for a journey unlike any before...

** A/N Author's Notes- While, my first ever attempt at writing a fanfic, sorry if the ending seemed kind of rushed and sloppy (cause it did to me) but still, opinions are welcomed with wide open arms. **

** Sorry that there was no Mirai Pan and Goten in this chapter, they are major characters trust me, and they will be in the next chapter! **

** And the name "Enel" is a play on Fennel, as I am trying to keep to the Saiyan vegetable pun name tradition going. But I might also start using fruit if I run out of names...**

** Anyways, review please!**


End file.
